


Casifer Meets Demon!Dean

by dixons_mama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Casifer meets Demon!Dean, rough sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casifer Meets Demon!Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, it's meh. Some folks on Instagram suggested I write this, finished it in about a half hour.

Casifer Meets Demon!Dean

    "Ya know, Dean, being as how I have Castiel's vessel now, I can see into his thoughts. Boy, oh, boy! He has some not so angelic thoughts when it comes to you." Lucifer said to Dean, looking into his black eyes with a grin.  
    "I figured as much." Dean replied, shrugging, walking towards Lucifer.  
    "Oh, you did now?"  
    "Luci, as often as we eye fuck each other, I'd be surprised if he didn't have some fantasies as deviant as mine." Dean grinned. "I guess now that you're in control, we can see whose ideas are better." Lucifer laughed in response.  
    "If only you could hear Castiel in here, just begging me to keep quiet! I guess he thinks fucking you is crossing some kind of boundry, but we both know what a fan I am of doing just that." Lucifer took a few steps forward, closing the gap between himself and Dean.   
    "So, I finally get to ravage my favorite angel's vessel." Dean said smuggly, he reached down and took hold of Castiel's vessel's hardening dick and gave it a squeeze. "Can he feel this?"  
    "I am making sure he does." Lucifer slid off the trench coat and began unbuttoning his ruffled dress shirt. Dean slid his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then started unbuckling Lucifer's belt, unbottoning his pants, and lowering the zipper.  
    Lucifer tightly grabbed onto both of Dean's arms before smashing their faces together. They kissed hard, it was wet and frenzied. There was no human emotions behind it, neither cared about passion, much less consequences. Quickly, Dean undid his jeans and yanked them down, Lucifer followed suit with his own slacks.  
    They moaned loudly into each other's mouths. Dean grabbed fistfuls of Lucifer's hair, he pulled hard, not giving a damn if it hurt him. He wanted it to hurt. Lucifer threw his head back, enjoying the intense sensations of pleasure and pain. Dean took advantage of this and bit down into the side of his neck, sucking and kissing it hard. Lucifer moaned as he made a large bed appear. He shoved Dean roughly on to it, he pulled off Dean's boxers, then his own. They gave one another devilish grins before Lucifer straddled Dean.  
    Lucifer leaned forward and began licking and biting his way down Dean's body. When he reached his nipples, he made sure to not hold back. He bit hard, drawing blood.  
    "Oh fuck! Yes!" Dean yelled loudly. His demon body and mind enjoyed the roughness and pain being inflicted on his body. He reached down and grabbed his own throbbing erection. Lucifer grabbed his hand, stopping Dean from rubbing himself.  
    "None of that bull, we're gonna fuck." Lucifer growled at Dean. He then threw his head back and laughed. "Castiel, you need to settle down in there, and just enjoy this!" Dean chuckled as he pulled Lucifer over his leaking cock.   
    "Let me know how this feels, Cas!" Dean whispered, he then pulled Lucifer onto him. Lucifer roared, Dean wasn't sure if it was in pleasure, or pain. He didn't give two damns about it either. He immediately began thrusting hard. Lucifer leaned forward, biting hard of Dean's neck and jaw. He moved easily along with the fast thrusts, grunting loudly. He made sure that Castiel could see, and feel absolutely everything.      
    Dean rolled Lucifer over and lifted his legs up on his shoulders. His gaze was intense, staring at the face that belonged to Castiel. Dean had wanted to be inside his angel for so long, and now it was happening. At this point, he didn't care what the circumstances were. It didn't matter that he was a demon, or that it was Lucifer in control of Castiel's vessel.   
    Lucifer grabbed his own leaking dick and began jerking himself. His grip was tight, the movements swift and harsh. He felt every inch of Dean slamming repeatedly into him. It felt incredible, he almost enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed hearing Castiel's cries in protest in his head. He relished in knowing that even though this certainly wasn't HOW Castiel had wanted his first time with Dean to be, he knew that he still wanted it to some degree and had to fight not to enjoy it.  
    "UGH!" Dean yelled. "I'm gonna cum so hard in your ass!" He pounded harder than he knew he could deep into Lucifer.  
    "Yes! Wreck me! Fill me up with your demon seed!" Lucifer responded gruffly. Drean smiled wide, enjoying the thought of having 'demon seed', and soiling Castiel's vessel with his. The thought brought him even closer to blowing his load. Lucifer grabbed one of Dean's hands and wrapped it around his sack. Dean squeezed and pulled on it roughly.   
    They both were sweating heavily, breathing hard, and moaning loudly. Lucifer could feel a tightness rising inside of his borrowed vessel, he knew what was soon to follow. He lifted his hips to meet Dean's, helping to bring them both closer. Suddenly, Lucifer let out an ear shattering roar as he ejaculated, hard. His cum splattered onto his and Dean's hand, and onto his stomach.  
    Seeing Lucifer cumming so much, and so hard, and hearing that monsterous scream, Dean couldn't stop his orgasm from following. He came deep into Lucifer's ass, filling every inch of him. Dean grunted as he thrusted several more times until he his orgasm subsided.  
    Dean slid out of Lucifer and rolled onto his back. They both grinned like mad, completely satisifed with the pleasure and pain they had inflicted on one another.   
    It was only Castiel who knew, at that time, what a collosal disaster had just occurred.


End file.
